The Paper Hat
by StanXFloraFreak
Summary: StanXFlora oneshot. Six-year-old Stan meets a young girl, named Flora, who dreams of being a nurse. Yeah...I stink at summaries so just read and review, please!


Hey everyone! I'm back with another Stan and Flora (Nurse-Ham) story!!! Okay then, this is a ham-humans story, because it would fit better than hamsters. Oh, and if you flame me, I will laugh (I only ask you don't curse, please) ! Well, why are you still reading this? Read the story!!! Isn't that why I wrote it? For people to read it? Oh never mind…Just read the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

6-year-old Stanly Torahamu sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He took some blocks that were sitting in a corner, and tried to build a castle. But when it was finished, it looked more like a toppled down cave.

"Ugg…" He thought, "I can never get this right. I'll ask mom to help.'

The young boy crawled over to the chair his mother was sitting in. He tugged on her skirt to get her attention.

"Yes, Stan?" His mother asked sweetly as she looked away from her magazine.

"Mommy, will you help me build a castle?"

"Of course I wi-" She was cut off by a nurse telling her that she needed to fill out some paper work, "Sorry sweetie, I have to go do this. I'll help you when I'm done, okay?"

Disappointed, Stan wandered back over to the blocks. He decided to read a book instead. He picked one up about hospitals. After he had finished, he looked around him, trying to find some things the book had pointed out. But what he saw was a girl of about his age coming toward him. She wore a knee length denim skirt, with white tights. Her shirt was red, just like the small clip that held back her bangs. On top of her head of light brown hair sat a paper hat that slightly resembled one of a nurse.

"Hi there!" She called to him.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I just finished reading a book." Stan told the girl, "And I was thinking of trying to build a castle."

"Castles are cool. But I think Hospitals are cooler." She told him, and then she motioned to the paper hat that she was wearing on her head, "I want to be a nurse when I grow up!"

"Th-that's cool."

"So, why are you here?" She asked, "You don't look hurt."

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me. My twin sister was climbing a tree and fell."

"Oh! How did she fall?"

"She...Uh…Just fell…"

"Really?" She asked as she gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Um…Well, she was teasing me…And I, uh, pushed her."

To change the subject, he quickly asked her why she was here and she answered, "My ankle is broken," She pointed to her left foot, which Stan hadn't realized, but had a cast on it, "Or at least it was broken. I get the cast off today!"

She and Stan talked for awhile longer, "Well, did you want to build a castle or not?" She picked up a block and handed it to him.

Stan nodded his head and they got to work.

"It's finished." The girl said as she put the last block on.

"Wow…It looks so cool."

The castle that they had built was quite nice, for two 6 year olds building it. The girl then took two lollipops out of her skirt pocket. "Do you want one?"

"S-sure." Stan said, taking the one labeled 'Cotton Candy', "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" She said, popping the one that said 'Blueberry' in her own mouth.

A nurse walked in the room and came over to the girl, "Flora, the doctor will see you now."

"Okay ma'am." She then turned to Stan, "Bye! Oh, wait, how silly of me, my name is Flora."

"My name is Stan. Bye, Flora!"

"Bye, Stan…" She said as she went with the nurse.

Stan saw Sandy and his mom coming from another room. Sandy wore a large and bulky cast on her right arm. When she saw him, she ignored him. Because she was still angry at him for pushing her.

"Stan, have your apologized to your sister yet?" His mother asked him sternly.

"Yes Mom, about ten times!!" He replied.

"Well do it again, and _maybe_ I'll forgive you." Sandy retorted.

'I'm sorry for the eleven-billionth time."

"Thank you!" She told him, "You're forgiven."

* * *

Later that evening in the Torahamu household, the twins sat in the living room. Stan had told Sandy about Flora, and how nice she had been.

"Oh! Stan's got a girlfriend! Stan's got a girlfriend!" She sang as she skipped in circles around him.

"Do not! She is just my friend!!!"

"Yeah right…"

With that their mother walked in the room and declared it was time for diner.

Stan and Sandy sat on opposite ends of the table.

Sandy was quietly chanting, "Stan's got a girlfriend." repeatedly.

Stan whispered to her, "Shut up or I'll…Well I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." She said sarcastically.

"Kids, I have no clue what you're arguing about, but stop it!" Their father commanded.

"Yes, Daddy…" They both said.

It had been a few weeks since Stan had met Flora. He kept thinking of her. He might not have thought of her that much if Sandy would have stopped singing 'Stan's got a girlfriend' once in a while.

That day, their mother told them that they could go to the park. The twins rejoiced and ran to get ready.

When they got there, Sandy wanted to play on the swings. She tried to, but her cast was too big and bulky that she couldn't.

"Mommy! I can't swing right!!" She called to her mother.

"How about you two go play in the sandbox then, okay?"

Stan had wanted to swing, but he knew that Sandy would make him go with her. And as he had predicted, Sandy grabbed his arm and dragged him to the sandbox.

Stan sat there, while Sandy built a sand castle. The castle made him think of Flora.

Then he saw a small white blur go over his head.

"What was that?" He thought.

Then another, much larger, blur of color toppled right into him, "AAAHH!!! Ouch!" It yelped.

The blur stopped moving and it came into focus. "Flora?" Stan asked.

"Stan!!!"

Sandy giggled, "So this is Stan's girlfriend he talks about so much. I'm Sandy."

Flora blushed and Stan gave Sandy a death glare, "She is not my girlfriend."

"But you wish she was!" Sandy retorted.

Stan and Sandy kept squabbling for about a minute. Flora decided she best do something…Fast.

"GUYS!!! STOP IT!!!"

They stopped and Stan looked closely at Flora, "Something is different about you…" he said, thinking hard. "Your hat! It's gone!"

Flora felt the top of her head and then remembered, "Oh! That's why I ran into you, I was chasing my hat! The wind blew it off!"

Flora, Stan, and Sandy scanned the area for the piece of paper. Sandy pointed to a white object in a nearby tree.

"Maybe that's it. Let's check it out!" Sandy yelled as she ran to the tree.

Stan and Flora followed. As they got closer, she identified it as her own hat. Stan began to climb the tree.

"Stanly! Be careful! HEY, mom said you weren't supposed to climb trees since you pushed me!"

"It's for a good cause." He shouted down to her.

"Please be careful, Stan." Flora begged him.

Stan climbed higher, because the hat was very close to the top. He had almost reached it when his foot slipped. Flora and Sandy screamed. He hung on with all his might, and tried to swing his foot back on to a branch. Luckily he succeeded and put his foot firmly on a large branch. He reached for the hat and grabbed it. Then he climbed down.

Sandy playfully slapped him, "That is for giving me a heart attack!"

Flora hugged him, "Thanks Stan."

He blushed and handed the hat back to her. Sandy, Stan, and Flora walked back to the sandbox. They played there till sunset. Stan and Sandy's mom came over and told them it was time to go.

"Bye Flora!" Sandy said.

"Bye Sandy! Bye, Stan…"

"Bye Flora, I hope I see you again."

"I'm sure we will, Stan. Thanks again for getting my hat!"

Flora walked over to her own mother, who was sitting at the other side of the park. Stan and Sandy walked home with their mother.

* * *

10 years later…

"Were on earth is he?" A sixteen year old girl sat in front of a movie theater.

It was a warm summer night. The girl was wearing a nurse uniform.

"I rush here, don't even change out of my uniform because I thought I'd be late, and he isn't even here. The movie is gonna start in 10 minutes, WERE THE HEKE IS HE?" She thought.

She had rushed there from her summer job. A gust of wind came.

"Arg!" She growled as her hat blew off her head.

She chased the hat down the street, "AAAH!" She toppled into something…Or someone.

"STANLY! YOU'RE SO LATE!" She scolded.

"Uh…It was Sandy's fault." Stan apologized.

"Really?"

"Really truly. She made me sit there while she tried to find the perfect dress for her date with Maxwell."

"Well I guess it is not your fault then…Just come on!" She told him, "Oh darn! My hat!" She looked around to try and find it, "There!"

It was on a bench, just laying there. She grabbed it and they ran towards the theater, hand in hand.

Did you like it? I know, it was cheesy but still, I found it fun to write. Please review!


End file.
